bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Viejo Marinero
Viejo Marinero (lit. Old Sailor) is an arrancar Appearance He takes the appearance of an older man. He wears a tuxedo and top hat and carries a cane which is possibly his zanpakuto. Personality He seems to very proper and very respectful/loyal of his master Pequeño Demonio despite him being only a child. Synopsis Second Coming of Aizen Arc He first appears in the third chapter he appears with his Espada master Pequeño Demonio in a random town. He is seen talking back to Soñadora Hermosa for questioning his master. Later on the captain of the 3rd Division arrives and battles with him and Soñadora Hermosa. Both arrancars use Bal to strike him down but Ichiro used Bakudo #39 Enko (Arc Shield) to counter and then used Shunpo to get behind them and strike them into nearby buildings. When the arrancar recovered Viejo launched a fire blast from his cane. He thought he defeated Ichiro but he was mistaken as Ichiro countered it using a pink colored energy blast. Ichiro then fired that same attack with amazing speed at Viejo sending him flying. His current status is unknown. In the chapter I Dance With Dead People he reamerges and attacks Ichiro using his fire blast attack but Ichiro dodges. When he tries to make a second attack Soñadora Hermosa attacks him and slashes his throat thus killing him. Powers and Abilities Cero: Like all arrancar he can use Cero Bala: Like all arrancar he can use Bala. He used his Bala on Ichiro but Ichiro managed to counter it. Sonido: Like all arrancar he can use Sonido Hierro: Like all arrancar he has Hierro Cane Fire Blast: By channeling his spiritual energy into the tip of his cane he can blast an enemy with a fire blast. Zanpakuto Muerte Vieja (lit. Old Death) : Takes the form of a regular sized black cane Resurrección: It's release command is Asfixie (lit. Suffocate). Viejo transform into a ghostly reaper dressed in white. He wears a pale mask which lacks many features. This form also grants him a huge scythe (similar to Octavio's released form). :Resurrección Special Ability: Viejo has displayed several abilities in this form, though his strength and speed havent increased much. :*'Humo Parasitario' (lit. Parasitic Smoke): By swinging his scythe to the left Viejo can create a white smoke that if inhaled by the target can cause plauge symptoms. Granted this is powerful the smoke only last for several seconds and the target must inhale a great deal of it to become affected. :*'Ruptura de Cosechadora '(lit. Reaper Rift) : By swinging his scythe to the right Viejo can create portals that can transport him to distant places. It can also be used offensively and be used as a small black hole though he prefers no to do so as the opponent has a possiblity of escaping the hole and being to close to him afterwards. Quotes * Yes Master * Espadas * Yes sir Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccion Category:Second Coming of Aizen Arc